Stolen
by Ms.BL
Summary: You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel. - Anon. This story will contain lemons, violence and everything else I might come up with. Know that I love a twisted story, and I don't yet know how this will play out.
1. Chapter 1

I turned to look at where Peeta laid sprawled out on the grass with a huge gash across his stomach. He never saw it coming; he was too focused on protecting me from noticing Cato lurking around his back. As I shoot an arrow through the boy from district 1's throat and watched him drown in his own blood, Cato had sneaked up on Peeta and was already cutting into him. I screamed and ran towards Peeta trying to save him from dying but before I could reach him, Cato was tackling me to the ground keeping me too restrained to do anything except trash violently around trying to break free.

"Let me go! Let me help him!"

Cato looked at me with an ugly smirk and shook his head before whispering "It's too late. It's over for you and lover boy now".

I saw the light that shone through Peeta's eyes disappear and I knew, I knew there was no coming back for him nor for me. We would never be the same and that was what shattered me into a million pieces.

"I win! I win the 74th Hunger Games and I want the girl on fire as my prize!"

I could practically hear the whole capitol screaming and cheering the boy from district 2 on when he showed the ultimate power by possessing his biggest threat in the hunger games. I cringed when Peeta's canon went off and Snow's voice rang through the forest claiming that Cato was the winner of the 74th hunger games with the girl from district 12 as his prize. I felt my heart shatter again and I let the allusive darkness consume me.

…

I woke up in a dark room. I tried to feel around me but my hands came to a stop when I felt a warm body next to me. Time stood still and I tried not to breathe as I silently begged for it not to be Peeta's merciless killer. My begging fell short when I heard him speak.

"Finally! The girl on fire has awakened. It only took you somewhat of four days just to come around".

Cato's big frame was towering over my body. His hands were locked around my wrists keeping me from moving anywhere. I looked up into his piercing blue eyes trying not to show fear as his murdering eyes penetrated mine.

"Do you know how fucking long I've waited for you? This was not the way it was supposed to go down! I shouldn't have been forced to wait four fucking days to take you!"

His body was shaking with rage and to be honest I was more than scared from the anger that his eyes portrayed. I was in no position to fight him off; I was weak from lack of food and he was a big man so my chances had never been good no matter what state I was in. I knew that if I didn't at least try, all Peeta had done would have been for nothing. I was never a quitter and I would not become one now, no matter how bad the odds were. I tried kicking and scratching him, but my efforts seemed of no use as he just laughed it off and backhanded me across the face. Tears welled up in my eyes from the pain, but I kept it inside. I would not cry in front of him, I would not allow him the satisfaction.

"It's really humors, how you think you even stand a chance against someone like me. You better not try shit like that again, girl on fire or you will be punished much worse than you ever can begin to imagine. I own you now and I will do whatever I please with you, no matter how much you may object. You are mine now, and I will never let you be taken from me. Ever".

His voice rang through my ears making me feel physically sick. How could he be so deluded to think, even for a second that I belonged to him. I thought he was out of his mind in the games but now I knew for sure that he was crazy and the thought alone scared me half to death.

I suddenly saw something pass in his eyes before his thigh spread my legs apart. I tried to clamp them shut, but he was too strong. He kept pressing my legs farther apart until I thought they would break from the pressure, it was not until that moment I noticed the only thing I was wearing was a black tank top with matching panties. My checks were red with embarrassment from being seen like this by anyone. Cato let out a low chuckle.

"Is the girl on fire embarrassed? You shouldn't be considering you'll be spending most of your time squirming under me making noises you've never even dreamt of"

He kissed me roughly on the mouth before forcing his tong inside. I tried to keep my mouth shut but he was too overpowering. He ripped my tank top in half before squeezing my breasts sore. I let out a whimper as he continued to play with my breasts.

"They are quite small, but somehow they suit you. I think I'll like to play with them".

His voice made me shiver and I don't mean the good kind. I felt so violated with him doing whatever he felt like to my body, I had never been touched this way before but I still knew it wasn't supposed to feel like this.

His hands stopped playing with my breasts to travel down to the only place where I was still covered, my panties. I tried pushing him off me, but to no avail, he didn't move an inch. I whimpered when I felt the last fabric being ripped off me. I closed my eyes not wanting to see his reaction when he looked at me there. Feeling his eyes stare so intensely at me made me wanting to run as far away as possible, but I knew I couldn't escape him.

I hear rustling of the sheets and a grunt as something heavy found the floor. I opened my eyes again, hoping that maybe he had change his mind. Maybe he never intended to do this to me after all. No, he would do this. I saw him there naked licking his lips as he took in my shaking body. I tried not to let my eyes wander down but I couldn't, not when he forced me to feel him. I had never been as scared before as when I saw him. He was long and thick with dark curly hair at the base. He was so big there was no possible way for him to even fit inside me; he would surly break me in half trying I was sure of it.

He removed my hand from him and settled between my legs spreading my legs once again, but this time around his waist. He touched me, playing with the curly hair and making me gasp out loud. I could see it in his eyes, the lust, the need to posses me.

"If you have been with another man, I will make sure you'll wish death on yourself! I will not tolerate it if you've been with anyone before! You hear me? You better fucking still be as innocent as the day you were born!"

Cato growled and plunged into me. Time stood still and I felt nothing. No pain, only nothingness. The look in his eyes was terrifying, like he was going to murder someone any second now. I felt him grip my wrist, nails digging into my skin making me bleed. He pushed forward one more time and I felt something inside me shred to pieces. I let out the loudest scream in my life. Tears fell down my cheeks as the pain was too overpowering. He only smiled, enjoying my pain for his own satisfaction.

"Yes! Ah, you're so tight!"

I closed my eyes trying to imagine myself anywhere but here with this monster. It didn't last long as the pain constantly brought me back to face reality. After a while he sped the pace up so our body made this slapping noise whenever they made contact with each other. He buried his face in my neck. "You're so tight for me. So tight." He whispered to me while trusting as hard and deep as he could go.

His body shook and his breath caught. He finished inside me before giving me my body back, but it was short lived. I felt his hands pull me into him, his limbs surrounding mine. I heard him whisper "Mine" while he nuzzled into me before the pain became too much and I let the darkness take me away.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up when I felt somebody shaking me. Peeta? Had it all been a horrible nightmare? Had I fallen asleep and he was here to wake me up?

"Peeta?" I whispered.

I felt his muscular arm tighten around me, so hard I couldn't breathe properly. My lungs were gasping for air as I tried to claw my way free, but the harder I fought the tighter the arm squeezed. It came to a point where I was seeing black spots blurring my vision.

Suddenly he let me go. As I tried to catch my breath he leaned in close and whispered.

"If I _ever_ hear _his_ name coming out of your lips again I will damage you so bad that you will beg me to kill you, and when you're on the brick of death I will bring you back just to hurt you even more. Got it?"

Cato. I held back in fear of what he would do to me if I objected so I did the only thing I could; nodded my head.

"Good girl" He smiled at me, approval of my submission. He jumped out of bed as naked as the day he was born before coming around to my side of the bed, to drag me out. I shivered as his arm grabbed me and pulled me out of bed. He didn't even look at me as he lead me to the bathroom.

The bathroom was covered in black tiles with a golden bathtub, matching shower and sink. I couldn't help but resent him for the luxuries he had when there was people in my district dying of starvation. And here he was with a golden bathtub! That bathtub alone could feed so many children.

I watched as Cato filled the bathtub with bubbles and forced me to sit between his legs. He had one arm rapped around my stomach, holding me in place while the other one was grapping a sponge as he started to wash me. I tried fighting him off but he was overpowering me with his strength. Damn him and all his hours of training.

He started with my neck and worked his way down towards my torso. I refused to open my legs for him which only led to him forcing his hand between them. I could see the dried blood dissolve into the water, making me hiss out loud as he washed the blood away.

"Considering my size you'll most likely feel the pain for a few more days. But don't worry my little girl on fire; it will only get better from here on out. Your body will soon adjust to me and then the only feeling coming from your center will be the one of pleasure."

He looked so happy with himself when he turned my head around to look at him, that I wanted to punch his face in. That monster was planning to have his way with me a lot, I could see the burning desire in his eyes and it made me furious. I did not want to and up as his pleasure slave! I did not fight so hard only to have my life turned out like this.

Cato's fingers were drawing circles on my stomach, wandering down to the place I didn't want him but seemed to appeal to him so much. He tugged at my pubic hair before slipping his fingers inside me. I felt myself squeeze him trying to block his fingers from entering further, but this only made him smirk and tell me that I was a fast learner. I didn't understand why he praised me for blocking his fingers like that but I still felt my face blush.

He kept rubbing me, pushing his fingers in and out with every hitch of my breath. I was ashamed that this monster could steal my breath this way with my body betraying me. Without my approval, my hips started rocking back and forth on Cato's hand as my head buried in his chest to keep myself from the embarrassment of moaning out loud. He wouldn't have any of that as he pulled my head back to force me to look in his blue eyes as sounds I'd never heard before escaped my mouth.

His lips were on mine with every move of my hips and his tong dominated my mouth. Lips were wandering down from my face to my neck, sucking and biting hard. My nails dug into his biceps when I felt something stirring in the pit of my stomach, it felt like my whole body was going to explode into bits and pieces. And that's what it did. I couldn't hold back the scream and my body shock violently. The movement of my hips slowed and I had to catch my breath as my body stilled and my eyes started to close.

I could feel Cato lifting me out of the tub and caring me to the bed. My arms had a life of their own and went around his neck gripping him tightly. I made a small sound in the back of my throat.

"Shh, it's time to rest now my little girl on fire."

He whispered to me as he lay down on the bed, pulling me on top of him with his body surrounding mine. The only thing I could hear was the sound of my jagged breathing and his heartbeat. Who knew he had a heart inside him.

I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner! I really hate when people take forever to upload so I know how you must feel. My deepest apologies and I will be uploading the next chapter tomorrow! I don't know where this story will go so just bare with me on this. Thank you so much for following this story and for the reviews I've gotten! English is not my first language so this means a lot! If you have any suggestions to where this story should go, please tell me and I'll try to make it happen!


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up in the morning Cato was nowhere to be seen. I figured he probably left to train or maybe torture someone else than me. If only…

When I entered the bathroom my face flushed with embarrassment as I recalled our time together in here yesterday. How could I let him do this to me? I vowed to never give him the satisfaction again, he didn't deserve it. With that though I stepped into the shower to clean off the sticky sustains between my legs. I heard stories at the girl's bathroom at school where girls talked about being touched by boys, but I never heard about the moistness that came with it.

I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself. You could see that I'd lost weight during the games as my ribcage was showing more than before, I couldn't even remember the last time I ate something. Maybe it was easier this way; starve myself to death before Cato found something worse to do with me than taking my virginity, he had already done that. I shivered at the memory. I had never thought that I would lose my virginity, I had always planned on being alone, didn't need anyone other than my family and Gale.

"Who the fuck is Gale?" An angry voice sounded from the doorway.

Turns out I had said the last sentence out loud, just my luck. I quickly rapped the towel around me, but to no avail as he had already seen me. For each step he took towards me, I tried to take on step back. He pressed me up against the cold tiles, making me shiver at the contact. This only made me look weak as he thought it was because of him.

"I said; Who. The. Fuck. Is. Gale?" I knew Cato had an insane jealousy, but I didn't want him to know about Gale. He was my friend and I had no intention of letting Cato abuse his power to threaten me to admitting anything.

When I still wouldn't answer him, he grabbed my arm twisting it painfully behind my back so that my face was pressed to the wall. His free hand ripped the towel off me and threw it to the ground. I felt him pressing his thigh between my legs trying to separate them, which he succeeded in.

"If you don't fucking obey me, when I ask you a question I will be forced to punish you. Don't you want to avoid being punished?" He growled into my ear.

"Fuck. You." Was my reply.

"I guess punishment it is then. You have no idea of what's in store for you or your body".

He abruptly let me go after give my arm a painful squeeze and left without another word. I stood there in shock of what had just happened. Did Cato just give up or would he come back stronger than ever? No, there was no way in hell I would stay to find out. I had to find a way out of here, and that fast.

I had no clothes here so I had to grab some from Cato. I quickly dressed in oversized sweatpants and a black t-shirt with no underwear. The door was locked so I had to look for something to break out with. Maybe he left a spare key here somewhere? No, he wasn't stupid; he would know I would try to escape sometime. The window. I tried opening it but it was locked shut just like the door, I had to find something to break the glass with but he would surely hear the noise when the glass shattered. I had to take the risk and besides I would be long gone before he could get her. Taking the chair that stood in the corner I smashed it against the window, the glass didn't shatter into a million pieces like I thought it would. I tried again, but the window didn't even have a dent from the impact of the chair, it had to be some type of secure glass to prevent brakeage. I hit the window over and over again, refusing to accept that there was no escaping Cato. I hit the window till my arms couldn't take it anymore and I fell to the floor with exhaustion.

…

I woke up tied to the bed with Cato standing over me. My arms were tied to the bedpost with rope, the same for my legs except they were spread wide open, naked. I struggled against the rope but that only led me to burn my wrist and ankles.

"There's no use trying to escape, little fire girl. You wanted the punishment and now you're going to get it." Cato smirked.

"Go to hell!" I growled at him. What a fucking psycho, tying me up like this!

"Why would I do that when I can go inside you instead?" He had the nerve to laugh in my face while he said this like this was the most obvious answer ever told.

Cato crawled onto the settling between my open legs. I was thankful for the dimmed lighting; I didn't want him to see me blush, but he wouldn't have noticed anyway because all his focus was directed on my center. He crept closer, talking of his shirt before he placed himself right in front of my sacred place. I could feel him place a pillow under my butt, making my center inches from his face. I squirmed.

"Squirming already? The fun hasn't even started yet!" Cato looked at me while he licked his lips, giving me something that was supposed to be a seductive smile before looking down at me again. I couldn't look away, wondering what he was going to do to me. Little did I know what would come my way.

I saw Cato put his mouth on me and I felt a weird sensation running through my body, not unlike the one I felt in the tub. His tong reached out and licked me causing me to jump up, but Cato's hand on my stomach pushed my right back to the bed. His tong continued licking and I couldn't hold back the hitching of my breath. I gripped the bedpost as best as I could, considering I was tied up. Cato's fingers started playing with me, touching, prodding, and rubbing me until the same liquid as before surfaced. This made him smile.

"Ah, see? You may pretend you don't want me, but you're body knows how you truly feel"

"Do you know what this is?" He asked me holding up his fingers covered in the wet sustains. I didn't even bother to try to respond, only turned my head away from the sight of him. This only annoys him as he takes his hand, cupping my face forcefully, making me look him in the eyes.

"This my little fire girl is your body preparing itself for me to enter. Your body is producing something that's called lube to make it easier to glide into your tight little cunt. Yes, your body wants me alright!" His voice was hoarse as he spoke and his eyes were wild and excited when he brought his hand towards his mouth. He licked up all the "lube" as he had called it and closed his eyes like he was trying to savor the flavor.

The pause in his actions didn't last long as he soon went down to work with his fingers and mouth again. This time I closed my eyes. His fingers were inside me, working at a fast pace as his tong to care of all the fluid. I was trying to catch my breath but found that moans escaped my mouth instead. I could feel pressure building with the trust of his fingers, my body squeezing his fingers with a death grip and when he started rubbing the little "nub" all I could see was stars. My body glistened with a thin layer of sweat as my unwillingly trusting came to a stop. Cato kept smiling as he licked the remaining liquid off me.

I didn't lie still a long time before Cato removed the pillow, tossing it to the floor. He jumped out of his pants in a quick motion and was soon back between my legs as before, but this time he was completely naked. I tried crawling back in fear as I remembered the pain I felt the last time he did this. I panicked and tried to kick him off me, but this only made him dig his nails into my hips as he found his was to my entrance. He pushed forward slightly making the tip go in, but nothing more.

"Relax. The pain will be so much worse if you tighten your muscles, you're only making it harder than it needs to be. Now be a good girl and relax."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one getting a fucking ginormous thing, that doesn't even fit, pressed inside you!" I growled angry at him for making it look like I was the one causing problems when he was the on using my body against my will!

This only made him glare at me, biting my lip hard enough so I could taste my own blood. He pushed forward with two more trust and I felt my skin stretching as much as it could to fit all of him inside me. The "lube" helped the pain, but I could still feel it enough to have tears trailing down my cheeks. Cato noticed this and brushed them away with his hand while whispering in my ear how much of a good girl I had been not to let any filthy boy come near me and saving myself for him. He truly was delusional.

He started trusting in and out in a slow motion while his hands tugged at my nipples. His mouth possessed mine while his tong followed the rhythm of our bodies, slow and steady. As his speed started picking up, he licked and bit my neck like he was trying to mark me. Trying to warn everyone, and at the same time telling them that I was his alone. I felt the familiar burning in my stomach as his speed was going so fast I had to hold onto him as to not fly right into the headboard. He grunted and slam in me so hard and fast, I couldn't help but to cry out. In pain or pleasure I did not know. Maybe it was both.

I could feel the end nearing for both of us. My cries turned into moans that turned into cries, which turned into moans. I could not see what body part belonged to him or what belonged to me, I was so far gone. As my body squeezed him and my eyes rolled back into my head he asked in an almost painful voice who Gale was. I tried to ignore him, but he only asked me again and again as he slammed into me, growling angrily in my ear till I couldn't take it anymore.

"H-He's my f-friend" I whispered with the little strength I had left as my mind exploded in ecstasy. I felt Cato join me with a loud moan of my name before our bodies collapsed. He sucked on my chest and asked me if there was anything romantic going on with Gale and me, daring me to tell him.

"No. Gale is like a brother to me. He's my bestfriend." I would have said anything for him to let me fall asleep at that moment, but what I told him was true. Gale was like a brother to me, he had always been.

Cato let out an annoyed grunt before untying me and rubbing my rope burns which I must have gotten while my body trashed around from the intense pleasure. I didn't notice till after he lay under me that he had been inside me the whole time, still was. Figures. Especially with his deep need to possess and control me.


	4. Chapter 4

"_How could you do this to me, Katniss? After everything I did to try and save you, here you are with him. Did you just pretend all along? A survivor. That's what you are, and nothing more. You never cared about me, never loved me."_

_Peeta's eyes were hard. Nothing like they used to be when he was alive. I could feel my heart breaking at the sight of him and all I wanted to do was beg and plead him to take me with him. Take me away from this hell. _

_I tried reaching for him, tried to make him see that I loved him all along even though I didn't realize it at first. I had never felt anything like what I felt with him, and I needed him to see that. Needed him to realize how much he meant to me even now that he was gone from this horrible world. _

"_Peeta, I lo…" _

"_You don't love me! If you did then you wouldn't let Cato use your body like a dirty whore! That's all you are to him anyway, nothing but a good fuck whenever he wants it."_

_He turned and walked away. Took my heart with him and I could feel myself shatter without him. _

…

I woke up sweaty and sore. I was lying on top of Cato, my head on his hairless chest. My breath was coming out ragged and I shivered at the dream of Peeta. He was right after all. How could I possibly have loved him when I was here with the man that killed him?

I felt Cato stirring in his sleep. He probably never had nightmares in his entire life, he never knew what it meant to lose someone. How could he do this to me? Why didn't he just let me die? That's what I deserved after not saving Peeta, he should have killed me. I had nothing more to live for. He took everything from me, everything.

Suddenly I felt sick. I could feel the acid coming up my throat and I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. I barely made it to the toilet before I vomited up all my stomach content. I could hear Cato jumping from the bed and rushing to hold back my hair, he shouldn't have bothered. He should have let me choke to death.

…

Cato had carried me to the bed and ordered me to stay there. If I didn't feel so sick, I would have disobeyed him the first chance I got. I tried to sleep but I couldn't find a comfortable position. I just lay there starring at the ceiling, thinking.

I barely registered the door opening. Cato entered first followed by a man in his early thirties with brown hair and green eyes; he had on a tight dress shirt and dark jeans making him look like he was from the Capitol. I felt sick again.

"Katniss this is Noah. He's the district doctor and is going to give you a quick check-up to see what made you sick, okay?"

I didn't even bother to respond. Not like I could refuse it anyway with Cato standing there watching my every move like a hawk. Noah seemed nice enough, but I didn't trust people from the Capitol and there was no way I was starting now.

He walked gracefully, like he had practiced making it perfect for years. Considering he was from the Capitol I didn't doubt it for a second. When he got closer I saw that his face was flawless, he could be a model with that face. His skin was fair and his cheekbones pronounced and it wasn't because of starvation, his jaw was masculine making him look like a real man should. Cato caught me starring and game me a hard look telling me to behave. His jealousy was never ending.

Noah asked me all kinds of personal questions about when I last had sexual intercourse, my last period and if I was "safe", whatever that meant. I felt really uncomfortable talking with him about this stuff and even more so when Cato jumped in and answered the questions I couldn't answer for me. He really liked his control over me, always showing off. Always being the dominant one.

After he was done questioning me, Noah left to get something from his medical supplies. Cato stayed with me the whole time, making sure I was staying in bed.

"You better not pay so close attention to him when he gets back in here or else I'm going to have a big problem. Got it?"

I could feel the underlying threat in his words so I just nodded my head. Not feeling well enough to fight him on it yet.

When the doctor came back I made sure not to look at him for too long. I could feel Cato watching every movement with care.

Noah handed me some sort of stick that I was told to pee on. I tried to refuse first, but Cato said that if I didn't do it, I would be checked by another doctor and it would be ten times worse than this. I believed him.

…

After I was done I had to hand over the stick to Noah. This made me feel violated; him touching something I just peed on made me feel disgusted.

He asked if he could speak with Cato outside for a minute and they left me there on the bed with my own confusion. Didn't I get to know what was wrong with me? Why the hell did he ask to talk with Cato? This didn't even concern him! It was me who was sick, not him!

When they were back inside all I could focus on was Cato's satisfied smirk. He looked like he won the hunger games all over again, and I wanted to vomit at the sight.

"We're pregnant. You're going to be a mommy!"

My world shattered. This could not happen! I wasn't supposed to become pregnant. I never wanted a family, I didn't want one now. I was only seventeen! Nowhere near ready to be a mother, especially not if the father was Cato.

"B-but how?"

Of all the questions, that was what came out.

"How? Well, Katniss when two people make love…"

I interrupted him with a growl. I was so mad my body was shaking. How could he say we made love, when he raped me! He used my body against my will!

Cato sent the doctor out, telling him he would call later tonight. As soon as the doctor disappeared Cato was at my side grabbing my chin in his hand, forcing me to look at him.

"I knew that if I didn't get you pregnant you would leave me. You would have done everything to get away from me even killed yourself just to escape me. Don't you see? This was the only way I could ensure that you would stay here no matter what. You would never hurt yourself or escape, not when it means putting our baby in danger. You're too selfless to injure someone innocent."

I wanted to hit him, killing him, do anything just to make him disappear. He had gotten me pregnant intentionally just to make sure I would never leave him. How could one person be this evil?

"_I hate you"_

Venom filled my words and at that moment I had never hated anything more than him. I saw the look in his eyes, the fury burning before I felt it. His hand made contact with my check, the stinging becoming too much to hold back the tears travelling down my burning cheeks.

I shoved him out of the bed. He fell down with a loud thud, not prepared or even aware of what I just did.

"_Get out! Get out! Get out!"_

My lungs were on fire; my voice was so unlike me that I almost didn't recognize it. Cato left, but not before taking a lingering look at me while he stood in the doorway. His face showed regret, but I knew he didn't regret anything. He didn't regret taking me as a human trophy, getting me pregnant or slapping me. Everything he did, he did with intent.

…

I was in a deep slumber when I felt someone whispering my name. Startled I woke up right away and what I saw shocked me to say the least. There he was, standing in front of the bed with all kinds of different delicious food on a trey, Cato. I could feel saliva drooling from my mouth at the sight and when I tried to grab the tray he only took one step back.

"You're not going to get any food until you forgive me, Katniss."

Should have known he would trick me. He never did anything because it was the decent thing to do; no he always had an ulterior motive to everything. Like always.

I refused to let him force me to forgive him when I clearly had meant everything he did. I would starve before I let him take that away from me so I gave him my back and closed my eyes once again. It didn't take too long before I felt the mattress dip and I felt him crawl his way over to me, grabbing me around the waist resting his hands on my stomach.

"You have to eat. If not for me, then for our baby."

How dare he? Trying to guilt me into doing whatever he wanted. I always had to prove how much in control over me he really was. I reach for the tray, letting my hunger decide for me but before I could grab it he pushed me back down on the bed and got it for me.

"I don't want you to carry heavy things or tire yourself out, okay? You have to be careful with everything especially the first three months."

Did this mean he would stop having his way with me the whole time I was pregnant? For some reason I just didn't think so.

I ate in silence while Cato kept watch on me like he was going to stop me for chocking myself on the food. He was very protective over the unborn child and it will only get worse over the months.

**Sorry it took me ages to update, but I've been on the lazy side lately. I hope I haven't offended anyone by making the little fire cracker pregnant, but I felt that Cato needed some kind of assurance that she would stay with him. (He will be one crazy father, that's for sure!) If anyone has any ideas as to how I should proceed with this, please let me know! Thank you all so much for reading this story, this means the world to me! Take care my lovelies. **


	5. Author Note!

**Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm really stuck at the moment. I don't know where I should take this story so please let me know if you have any suggestion. It can really be anything, anything! **

**I WILL continue this story I might just need a few more days to get my thinking cap back on so please don't think I'm abandoning this, because I'm not! **

**I will update as soon as I have anything new and exciting for you!**

**** Thank you all for following and it means so much to me! One follower made me freak out and now I have twenty-six! Amazed. **


End file.
